fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Joy
Joy is a female character who made her first appearance as the female worker in Papa's Pizzeria To Go!. In Papa's Sushiria, her secret identity was formally confirmed as the person behind the mask of Ninjoy. Flipdeck Info Joy is Papa Louie’s one and only niece. With his restaurants becoming increasingly popular, Joy decided to return to Papa’s Pizzeria to give her little brother a hand. Roy has fond memories of watching his big sister take part in local gymnastic tournaments. Joy even received a full scholarship to Frostfield University for her skills. However, she declined the offer and instead traveled to Sakura Bay, where she worked at random jobs around town for several years before returning home Appearance Joy wears the same worker uniform as her brother Roy: red shirt, blue jeans, brown belt, grey shoes with red laces, and a blue Pizzeria cap. She has brown hair set in pigtails. From Flipline Studios Blog Things were simpler back when the original Papa’s Pizzeria came out. There wasn’t a choice between workers when you started the game, it was only Roy, and he was not pleased. But once Papa’s Burgeria came out, we gave players the option to choose either a boy or a girl worker, both of whom were customers from the previous game. Well with Papa’s Pizzeria To Go, we have broken that time-honored tradition by introducing a brand-NEW character from the Flipverse to be the female chef. Let us introduce you to Delivery Girl …. ! Orders Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Hams *8 Pineapples *4 Sausages *Medium baked *Squares Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! * Liner B * Zebra Stripe Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Violet Frosting ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Lollipop Bits ** Marshmallow * Cupcake 2: ** Black Frosting ** Creameo Bits ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Salted Caramel ** Salted Caramel Holiday (Halloween) * Liner B * Tarantula Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Violet Frosting ** Licorice Drizzle ** Lollipop Bits ** Candy Jack-O-Lantern * Cupcake 2: ** Black Frosting ** Creameo Bits ** Spooky Sprinkles ** Candy Corn ** Candy Corn Papa's Sushiria *Momoiro Soy Paper with Black Rice *Flipped *Fillings: **Lobster **Shrimp Tempura **Shiitake Mushrooms *Toppings: **Teriyaki Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Taro Tea with Huckleberry Bubbles Holiday (Halloween) *Tarantula Soy Paper with Black Rice *Flipped *Fillings: **Lobster **Shrimp Tempura **Shiitake Mushrooms *Toppings: **Ikura **Teriyaki Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Taro Tea with Huckleberry Bubbles Trivia *Introduced on Tuesday, October 7, 2014, Joy becomes the first character to make her debut in any of the games as a worker. *She is the first character to make her debut in an app game instead of the desktop games. *She and Ninjoy don't appear in the same app games. *Joy makes her first appearance on an online game in Papa's Sushiria. *Joy's Style B outfit in Papa's Sushiria is actually Ninjoy's original outfit. Ranks to unlock her * Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 67 (if playing as Roy) * Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 47 * Papa's Sushiria: Rank 5 Unlockable toppings with her * In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Licorice Drizzle. * In Papa's Sushiria, she is unlocked with Momoiro Soy Paper. Stickers Papa's Sushiria Earn all 3 stickers in either game to get this oufit: Order Tickets Joy_Pizza.png|Joy's Pizzeria To Go! order Joy's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Halloween.png|Joy's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Halloween Joy CTG.png|Joy's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Papa's Sushiria Joy (Holiday).png|Joy's Sushiria order during Halloween Papa's Sushiria Joy (Regular).png|Joy's Sushiria regular order Gallery Workers.jpg|Delivery boy Roy with delivery girl Joy Joy.jpg|New worker in Papa's Pizzeria To Go! Lobby 04.jpg|Joy as the chosen worker. Top banner.jpg|Joy and Roy Roy next to Joy silhoutte.jpg Perfect daypizzria.png|Joy serves up a perfect Pizzeria day! download (4).jpg joy cupcakeria.jpg |Joy is ordering Christmas2015.jpg WIN_20160123_153734.JPG|Unlocking Joy in Cupcakeria To Go! Start_day.png|Joy in Sushiria!? Joy Sushi.png|Joy is ordering in Papa's Sushiria UnlockingJoySushi.png|Unlocking Joy in Papa's Sushiria Joy'sprofile.png|Joy's Profile Picture JoyB.png|Joy Style B RJP.png|Papa Louie, Roy, and Joy in PTG. Ninjoy_edited.jpg|Joy becoming Ninjoy! Fan Art Joy usual.png|By Magicmusic imagem.PNG|An assumption how would be the Joy's second conception made by Almei (Flip Version) Joy's No-Authorized New Concept.png|An assumption how would be the Joy's second conception made by Almei (Base Version) Joy - Chibi.jpg|Chibi of Joy Flipline roy joy and papa louie by 763lilypadpandaowl-d8i7gqq.png|by 763Lilypadpandaowl Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria To Go Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:J Characters